1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle height control apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a vehicle height control apparatus wherein vehicle height information determined in a braking controller through cooperative control of the braking controller and a suspension controller is provided to the suspension controller via an interface unit to thereby enhance the acceleration performance and cornering stability of a vehicle when the vehicle is driven on an uphill road, a downhill road and an uneven road such as a puddle, and a control method of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as an electronic controller for a vehicle, a braking controller, a suspension controller and the like have been developed and contributed much to performance and stability of the vehicle.
Here, the braking controller receives signals of wheel speed sensors, a steering angle sensor, a brake pressure sensor, a yaw rate sensor and a lateral acceleration sensor to thereby control a vehicle and the suspension controller receives signals of vehicle height sensors, vehicle height control switches, door switches, a reservoir pressure sensor and a vehicle speed sensor to thereby control a vehicle. In particular, the braking controller considering driving characteristics of wheels secures performance on a slippery road and the like through traction control.
In such an electronic controller for a vehicle, the braking controller and the suspension controller individually perform the control, so that when a vehicle is driven on an uphill or slippery road, slop and/or friction force of a road surface cause the vehicle not to be driven on an uphill road and/or slippery road.
In particular, in a case where a driving wheel of a vehicle is fallen into a puddle, since contact or friction force between the driving wheel and a road surface is reduced, the vehicle cannot get out of the puddle only by the control of the braking controller without assistance of the suspension controller, so that the acceleration performance of the vehicle is restricted.